12 chasseurs AU
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Le Prince Adrien s'éprend de Marinette avant de devoir l'abandonner. Mais, elle décide de rester tout de même à ses côtés sous les traits d'un homme en rouge. Conte de Grimm AU.


Il était une fois le fils d'un roi qui était parti loin de la puissante cité de son père pour découvrir le monde. Mais s'arrêtant dans le pays voisin, il y avait aperçu une école et le sourire des élèves. Il y entra et devint l'un d'eux.

Une jeune fille parmi eux retint son attention. Elle avait des yeux de la couleur du ciel un jour d'été et une chevelure de nuit étoilée. Elle lui offrit son amitié et ils découvrirent que tous deux aimaient la gymnastique et l'exercice physique. Ils aimaient la liberté que cela leur procurait.

Un jour, il lui offrit son amour et elle l'accepta. Mais ce jour-là, Plagg, le fidèle messager du Prince Adrien, le prévint que le Roi était au plus mal.

«Je dois partir. Lorsque ma présence auprès de mon père ne sera plus nécessaire, je reviendrai te chercher et je ferai de toi mon épouse. Ceci est ma promesse. Ces boucles d'oreille cachent une fée du nom de Tikki. En les portant, tu pourras parler avec elle et elle peut parler avec Plagg. Il est aussi une créature magique et il se cache dans mon anneau.»

Le père était à l'agonie lorsqu'Adrien revint en sa demeure, «Mon fils» lui dit-il «Aujourd'hui, tu seras roi. J'ai gouverné se royaume durant de longues années et celles où je l'ai fait avec ta mère furent les meilleures. Je t'ai choisit une épouse. Son nom est Chloé et elle est la princesse du royaume d'où venait ta mère. Votre mariage est ma dernière volonté.»

«Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.» promit Adrien en guise d'adieu.

Le royaume était riche et prospère mais cela ne saurait durer, le peuple était mécontent. Mais tout à son chagrin d'avoir perdu son père et aussi le peu de chance de revoir celle qu'il aimait, le nouveau roi ferma son cœur et les portes de son château. Il jura de ne plus aimé une femme, pas même sa promise.

Lorsque Marinette apprit la situation et les vœux d'Adrien, elle changea son apparence en celui d'un garçon habillé de rouge et trouvant des armes se rendit à la cour parmi les nouveaux serviteurs qui vivraient reclus parmi les gens du palais. Le Roi Adrien voulait constituer une nouvelle troupe de douze gardes pour sa demeure. Ceux-ci auraient aussi pour tâche de divertir le roi en l'affrontant à l'escrime, le sport des nobles de ce pays.

Pour discerner les meilleurs parmi ceux qui se présentèrent, le roi Adrien demanda conseil à son miroir magique. Lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, le reflet de ce miroir prenait l'apparence d'un homme-chat et celui-ci connaissait et répandait toutes les vérités.

«Parmi les gens d'armes que tu choisiras, l'un d'entre eux te trompera, l'un d'entre eux te sauvera la vie et l'un d'entre eux fera à nouveau battre ton cœur. Choisit sans crainte ceux qui te paraissaient les plus souples et les plus agiles.»

On fit entrer les épéistes dans la salle du trône où on avait déversé des billes de verre. L'un d'entre eux s'effondra au sol tandis que les pieds nus des autres, qui étaient paysans jusque là, leur permirent de franchir l'épreuve. Pourtant, il y eu un jeune bretteur vêtu d'une cape et d'un capuchon dont les bottes neuves lui firent prendre l'équilibre. Malgré cela, il ne rejoint pas le sol. Il fit tant de mouvements de balancement biscornus qu'il retrouva son équilibre.

Ce que voyant, le roi le choisit et lui demanda de se découvrir afin de montrer son visage. Sous le capuchon, le roi découvrit des yeux de ciel de jour d'été et des mèches de cheveux de la couleur d'un ciel de nuit encadrant le visage. Le personnage toujours coiffé d'un bonnet et caché derrière un minuscule domino rouge se présenta : «Je suis le sieur 'La Coccinelle' pour vous servir mon roi.»

Le temps passa et alors que les paysans sachant tenir une épée avaient rejoint les murs du palais, le roi restait de longues heures à s'entraîner et à jouter seul avec l'homme en rouge.

Un jour où le jeune homme venait de quitté le roi pour prendre son service auprès des autres gardes, deux paysans se présentèrent au palais. Ils demandaient à parler de la situation du pays au roi, mais deux courtisans, conseillés du roi, demandèrent aux gardes de les chasser.

«N'est-ce pas le travail du roi de les entendre? Si ces gens sont dans la misère, peut-être ne sont-ils pas les seuls et peut-être y a-t-il un déséquilibre dans le royaume.»

«Tu as bien parlé La Coccinelle. Dorénavant, je me consacrerai à aider mon peuple.» jura le roi.

Alors qu'Adrien rejoignait sa table de travail, découvrant minutieusement la corruption des bourgeois et des nobles qui parasitaient sa cour, La Coccinelle était allé rejoindre les rangs des gardes du palais et motivée à aider son seigneur, leur apprit à se battre et les secoua de leur mollesse.

L'un des courtisans, mécontent de l'attention que portait le roi aux finances du pays, demanda à la fiancée de se mettre en route et prépara le mariage.

Un autre encore, plus nerveux, forma une troupe de mercenaires et leur demanda d'attaquer le château. Il leur ouvrit la grande porte et leur indiqua où trouver le roi.

La Coccinelle fit sortir les gens du château par une porte dérobée qu'elle barricada par la suite puis courue défendre le roi, affrontant les rebelles qu'elle croisait.

Ayant rejoint le roi et quelques courtisans, ils essayèrent de fuir par une porte dérobée mais avant de l'atteindre, un accrochage avec les rebelles fit dévaler un escalier de pierre à la Coccinelle et elle arriva blessée et dans les bras du Roi dans la pièce menant sur l'extérieur en bloquant la porte derrière eux. Mais il restait de nombreux obstacles à franchir avant d'atteindre la sécurité et déjà les rebelles endommageaient la porte.

«Laissez cet homme, majesté. Nous ne pourrons pas franchir le mur d'enceinte en le portant. Et rester ici, c'est courir à notre perte.» pressèrent les courtisans.

«Non!» refusa le roi. Avec des difficultés permettant à leurs poursuivants de les trouver, le roi porta son ami au travers des portes, par des trous à la base de murs qui permettaient l'écoulement de l'eau et par-dessus le mur d'enceinte.

Au dernier instant où les rebelles allaient les tailler en pièce, les gardes du château vinrent à leur secours et maîtrisèrent les rebelles.

Se voyant sauver, le roi embrassa son ami très cher et celui-ci lui présenta les boucles d'oreille offertes en promesse de fiançailles.

«Majesté, votre futur mariage avec la princesse Chloé me chagrine et m'affecte grandement. Choisissez-moi, encore une fois.»

«J'ai fais deux promesses et je ne peux tenir les deux à la fois. J'en honorerai une et respecterai l'autre. Épouse-moi Marinette et en ayant une femme à mes côtés, je respecterai le désir de mon père de ne pas gouverner seul.»

Son travail terminé, le ChatNoir fut libéré de la prison qu'était pour lui le miroir et en paiement de ses longues années de service, son souhait fut exaucé. Plagg et Tikki donnèrent vie à la femme de ses rêves.


End file.
